There is considerable evidence that a group of compounds, the polyamines, are present in high concentration in rapidly growing and dividing cells, including cancer cells. One objective of this research project is to establish how the levels of these compounds are regulated and what their function is in the cell. This will be accomplished through the study of polyamine deficient mutants and of lymphocytes stimulated by concanavalin A.